


Всего одна причина

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: На вполне уютной кровати не происходит ровным счетом ничего.





	Всего одна причина

— Капитан, — задумчиво произносит Патрик, словно делая каждую согласную этого незамысловатого слова еще более звучной. Все свежие новости прочитаны, посты пролайканы, темы для легких разговоров закончились, и вот Патрик задумал какую-то очередную херню, и это очевидно для любого, кто знает его хоть немного. 

У Патрика-мать-его-Кейна слишком искренняя улыбка, от которой буквально не знаешь, куда деть себя, и полный бардак в голове. Не то чтоб это когда-то всерьез раздражало, но именно сейчас хочется, чтобы на его месте оказался кто угодно другой. Тренер. Половина команды. Допустим даже, чужой команды, этих можно было бы вообще задушевно послать куда подальше.   
Послать Патрика Кейна — сродни тому, чтобы выкинуть котенка на мороз, и не важно, сколько у него там за спиной побед, передач, и соперников, неудачно приложившихся о борт. 

— Капитан, — повторяет Патрик. И это такое проникновенное «нам с тобой надо серьезно поговорить», что хочется возмутиться — кто тут из нас двоих вообще обычно всем вправляет мозги?

Джонни закладывает книгу пальцем здоровой руки, все еще не теряя надежды спокойно дочитать, и нервно трогает языком кровящие трещины на губах.   
Патрик шумно и, кажется, осуждающе вздыхает.   
— Не начинай, — просит Джонни. — Не сегодня.  
— Я просто хотел... Мы... Просто тогда... — Патрик окончательно сбивается.

Хочется привычно погладить его по голове, произнести настойчивое «Соберись», только здесь — не лёд, и Джонни на самом-то деле не очень готов к тому, что Патрик действительно соберется и сделает... что бы он там ни собирался сделать. 

— Я признался, ты — попросил время подумать, все было нормально и тогда, и сейчас. Если, конечно, ты перестанешь смотреть на меня так, словно впервые увидел на больничной койке и собираешься трахнуть из жалости.   
Пожалуй, он перегибает.   
Он охренеть как перегибает, если честно, но это Патрик, который, как обычно, плевать хотел на слова, какими бы резкими они ни были, и реагирует только на тон голоса. Джонни очень старается. Вообще-то ему хотелось бы пустить все на самотек, но он хороший друг и хороший капитан, поэтому в очередной раз произносит что-то в духе «не делай глупостей, Кейнер». Ласково, насколько умеет ласково. 

— То есть мне убираться к черту со своей взаимностью? — Патрик укладывает подбородок на его колено и явно никуда не собирается убираться в ближайшее время. Джонни мысленно отмечает номер недочитанной страницы и откладывает книгу. Читать вообще было плохой идеей, судя по тому, как побаливает голова, так что минимум сожалений. Ну что ж, тихий вечер у них не сложился.   
— Пока я не уверен, что она не навеяна матчем и этой палатой, — Джонни вообще-то умеет быть очень упертым. Кому как ни ему уметь...

Но Патрик покладисто кивает, окончательно укрепляя в мысли, что сейчас произойдет какая-то хрень. Он возится, устраиваясь в ногах, снова выразительно вздыхает, осуждая то ли неудобную мебель, то ли своего капитана, на которого в кои то веки не удается упасть с разбегу.   
Его пальцы гладят лодыжку Джонни, поднимаются вверх, наткнувшись на судорожно сжатые колени. 

«О, серьезно?» — всем лицом выражает Патрик. Это игры для среднего школьного возраста, и Джонни действительно иногда хочется врезать Патрику за его умение любой важный разговор превратить в щенячью возню.   
— Мать твою, Кейн, — твердо произносит он. Голос звучит ровно и устало, но это уже капитуляция, потому что Патрик плевать хотел на его осуждающий взгляд. 

Потому что Патрик уже подталкивает его колено горячей ладонью, шумно перебирается выше, ложится сверху, ткнувшись кончиком носа в шею, и удовлетворенно вздыхает.   
— Я же не собираюсь тебя трахать, — виноватым тоном ворчит он, — мы просто лежим.

«А мог бы, придурок, и кто бы тебе отказал», — мысленно огрызается Джонни, но благоразумно молчит.   
Чужое тело тяжелое. Джонни никогда еще не трогал его так вдумчиво. Без сглаживающих все ощущения перчаток, без толпы посторонних, без вспышек фотокамер, безжалостно ловящих каждое излишнее касание.  
Он очерчивает кончиками пальцев лопатки, скорее прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, чем пытаясь превратить это в ненавязчивый флирт. В ощущениях нет ничего хорошего: они просто кричат «Вот сейчас у тебя встанет, и какого хрена ты собираешься с этим делать?».   
Патрик поощрительно вздыхает и снова возится, притираясь к его животу. 

— Хочешь, я почитаю вслух? — он делает какое-то сомнительное телодвижение, которое, видимо должно указывать в сторону отложенной книги.   
— Хочу, чтобы ты иногда затыкался, — честно признается Джонни. Патрик насмешливо фыркает ему в ключицу, нисколько не впечатленный. 

Обезболивающее в этот раз слишком хорошее, и не дает шанса отвлечься даже на ноющее запястье. 

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, у меня стоит, — признается Патрик. И смеется, но его слова охренительно далеки от шутки.   
— Просто заткнись, — еще раз просит Джонни, и закрывает глаза, ощущая, как полыхают скулы. Если Патрик сейчас поднимется, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, то это обернется таким ворохом подъебок...

Но Патрик не двигается и наконец-то молчит, только размеренно дышит. Джонни уверен, что круто со всем этим проебался, и даже не сегодня, а тогда, когда впервые дал слабину и позволил думать, что строгое капитанское «нет» можно расценивать как «может быть».   
Но это Кейнер и... ему действительно можно. Потому что реально важных границ он еще ни разу не переходил, ощущая их каким-то звериным чутьем.   
— Кто-нибудь обязательно зайдет, — обещает Джонни Патрику, но делает это достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить. В конце концов, кому они могут понадобиться так поздно? Травмированную руку удается удобно пристроить между чужих лопаток. 

— Я скажу, что рыдал у тебя на груди, прочитав новость о том, как наши продули в бейсбол, — ничуть не сонно возражает Патрик. — Так, я все еще не понял, у нас будет свидание?  
— Угу, — послушно соглашается Джонни, — я свожу тебя на ближайший бейсбольный матч.   
— И купишь хотдог, — мечтательно произносит Патрик, — и нет, это черт побери, даже не метафора, я сегодня точно с голоду сдохну. 

Десятое за вечер «ты мог бы спокойно уйти» так и остается неозвученным.   
Джонни согласен на хотдог, на бейсбол, даже на свидание, будь оно неладно. Был согласен с того самого момента, когда Патрик впервые упал на соседнее кресло в автобусе и, пробормотав на этом чудовищном местном английском «Прости, прости, чувак» вырубился, чтобы проспать всю дорогу на плече Джонни.   
Воспоминание, слишком далекое от интимности, но пронзительно-острое, и не думающее тускнеть.

— А потом кино. Вообще-то я сам хотел позвать тебя в кино, — почему-то укоризненно признается Патрик. — Когда выпустили вторую часть Неудержимых.  
— Почему не?.. — удивляется Джонни. Сколько же это, два года, полтора?  
— О, я был почти уверен, что ты смотришь только сопливые мелодрамы, серьезно, нельзя постоянно ходить с таким лицом и втайне не смотреть мелодрамы, — шутка должна бы прозвучать издевательски, но под конец Патрик уморительно зевает, клацнув зубами, скатывается куда-то под бок, попытавшись вытащить из-под себя одеяло, и сонно утыкается носом в ключицу. Обещает:  
— Я тебе скачаю, посмотрим...

Джонни согласно кивает, вслушиваясь в тишину за дверью. Почему-то думается обычно лучше всего на льду. В движении, под оглушающий рев толпы. А тишина напрочь вышибает из головы все внятные мысли. Наверное, поэтому ему нравится читать книги, которые наполнены голосами и историями. Наверное, поэтому ему нравится Патрик, которого вечно не заткнуть.

— В номинации самая идиотская пара десятилетия... — жалуется потолку Джонни.  
Патрик Кейн спит удивительно тихо, и, глядя на него, сложно убедить себя, что что-то может пойти не так.   
Джонни и не пытается убеждать, потому что все обязательно будет хорошо — он лично проследит, чтобы было.


End file.
